Her name is Kokoro
by Aime-Hime
Summary: Hay milagros médicos. Siendo devotos del altar de la ciencia, no nos gusta creer que existen los milagros. Pero existen. Ocurren cosas. No podemos explicarlas, no podemos controlarlas… pero ocurren. En la medicina los milagros existen. Existen cada día. Sólo que no siempre que necesitamos que existan/ Fic por PETICIÓN! Con cariño para ti Kotomi-chan ! Enjoy it!


**Ola queridos lectores!**

**Hoy no voy a decir mucho (eso espero) Son las 5 A.M no esperen mucho! XD**

**Este fic es una peticion, por parte de KotomiSchiffer o como yo la conozco: Alee *-* Espero que te guste linda, le meti algunas cosillas ^^ y esta altamente dedicado para ti :3 ¡GRACIAS POR CONFIARME ESTE PROYECTO! ¡MI, SER FELIZ!**

**Mensaje para pervertidos: Lean mis dos fics "M" Ò.Ó es una ORDEN! y dejen REVIEWS ES OTRA ORDEN XD!**

**N/A: Si es tuyo Tite... **

* * *

**CAP 1: Algo va a ocurrir…**

{_Doctor Cifer se le necesita urgente en el departamento de radiología…_}

-¡Un accidente automovilístico!- gritaba una joven paramédico saliendo de la ambulancia mientras ayudaba a empujar la camilla donde yacía un paciente cubierto de sangre, con collarín –Fue una caravana, en el centro-

-¿Cuántos en total?- cuestiono el jefe de cirugía quien también ayudaba en el traslado del paciente.

-Cinco, señor- contesto la castaña –Vienen tres ambulancias más en camino- « ¡Mierda!» fue en lo único que pudo atinar su cerebro –Kenta Yamuraha, treinta y dos años; tuvo severas convulsiones en el camino, su cabeza sufrió un golpe critico durante el choque, no tiene sensibilidad en el cuello y sus signos vitales van cada vez más en descenso-

-De acuerdo, bien hecho; nosotros nos encargaremos- contesto llevándose al paciente junto a una enfermera dejando a la castaña en la puerta de urgencias.

* * *

**_[En la práctica de la medicina, los cambios son inevitables. Se crean nuevas técnicas quirúrgicas, las operaciones se modernizan, el nivel de experimentación aumenta. La innovación lo es todo. Nada permanece igual por mucho tiempo… O nos adaptamos al cambio o nos quedamos atrás.]_**

-De nuevo en el juego…- pronuncio un hombre de apariencia joven, lo cual era un engaño para sus conocidos; y una ventaja para el mismo. Surco la entrada con cierta sonrisa sobre su rostro, como si ese lugar le trajera viejos e inolvidables recuerdos. Ciertamente no había cambios notorios en aquel hospital, pero su grandeza y modernización –también gracias a la intervención de los grandes doctores- era lo que hacía de ese hospital tener el primer puesto de los mejores hospitales en el ranking oficial de Japón.

-D-Disculpe señor, está de visita con algún paciente- cuestiono una enfermera de larga cabellera rubia, algo nerviosa, pues el bien parecido de ese hombre la ponía con los pelos de punta.

-En realidad estoy aquí buscando al jefe de cirugía- contesto algo tonto rascando su cabeza con una sonrisa estúpida, poniendo más nerviosa a la ya muy sonrojada enfermera.

-¿Kurosaki?- pregunto una voz familiar llamando la atención de ambos.

-¿Ishida?- rio satisfecho ante la mirada curiosa de la rubia -¡Cuánto tiempo hombre!- recibió el pelinaranja con un abrazo, de esos raros de los cuales solo los hombres son capaces de darse entre ellos –Pensaba que no te encontraría a esta hora-

-Sí, llegue a pensar lo mismo pero hubo un percance esta mañana y estuve muy ocupado recibiendo pacientes en urgencias- contaba con voz entristecida.

-Ya veo… ¿accidente-

-Automovilístico- corto ante el rostro sorprendido del pelinaranja –Una caravana para ser exactos-

-Te entiendo…- pronuncio con una mueca. El ojiazul observo de lleno a una rubia que se hallaba de lo más entretenida con su conversación.

-Luka-san- llamo el peli azul, sobresaltándola -¿No estaba asistiendo en urgencias?-

-S-Si…- contesto sonrojada, el jefe de cirugía era de lo más apuesto. Y sumándole su amigo de cabello naranja, la mujer no sabía ni donde esconderse entre tanta galantería.

-¿Y puedo saber qué hace aquí?- cuestiono poniéndola más nerviosa –Un paciente puede necesitar ayuda mientras usted está aquí…-

-¡S-Si señor! ¡C-Con permiso!- grito exaltada corriendo hacia urgencias con el carmín sobre sus mejillas.

-¡Qué miedo!- exclamo el ojimarron sonriendo –Pude ver el terror en sus ojos…-

-¡Cállate Kurosaki!- el pelinaranja solo atino por reír mas fuerte llamando la atención de varias personas cerca, avergonzando a su acompañante –Vamos…- llamo mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital. Al final llegaron a una habitación demasiado amplia, en donde había un escritorio, un librero y todas esas cosas que se necesitan en un tipo de oficina, hasta contaba con una palmera de maceta.

-Linda oficina- admiro Kurosaki al entrar tomando asiento en una de las sillas acolchonadas frente al escritorio -¡Waa! ¡Están cómodas estas sillas! ¿De dónde las sacaste?- cuestionaba emocionado como cualquier niño pequeño al descubrir un nuevo juguete en alguna tienda comercial.

-¡Ya basta Kurosaki! ¿Acaso eres un niño?- reprendía el jefe con el calor en sus mejillas del coraje, ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado? ¡Por dios! Debería estar al tanto de que ya no eran unos niños, ni mucho menos unos malcriados adolescentes. Ellos ya eran adultos, con veintiocho años de edad, apunto de pasar a otro ciclo de su vida, y él seguía comportándose como de diecisiete… ¡Era el colmo! -¿Cuándo volviste?- pregunto un poco más calmado.

-Hoy, en realidad llegue en la madrugada por lo que fui a dejar mis cosas a mi antiguo departamento y dormí un rato- explico mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos –Después de unas cuantas horas de sueño- rio –Visite a mi estúpido padre y a mis hermanas, de ahí me vine para el hospital y heme aquí-

-¿Un largo vuelo eh?- camino hacia la cafetera encendiéndola.

-Y que lo digas… deberías imaginarte el dolor de trasero… las escalas fueron lo más complicado pero bueno llegue con bien- dijo suspirando, el ojiazul le extendió una taza con café que acepto gustosa.

-Y ¿cómo te trataron en L.A.?- cuestiono interesado, por supuesto que él había viajado igual al mismo sitio, pero él no decidió quedarse como la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Fue… interesante- expreso tomando de la taza –Su tecnología es increíble, ¿Sabías que tienen una máquina que solo tarda trece segundos para hacer una radiografía de baja exposición y alta resolución de cuerpo entero? ¡Es como magia cuando la utilizas!- dijo con ojos brillantes, como cualquier niño que habla sobre su mejor juguete –Realmente creo que nuestra tecnología es mejor, pero ahora esa máquina se ha convertido en su orgullo americano- Ishida rio.

-Tenemos que tener una de esas, nos ahorraría tiempo, dinero y salvaríamos más vidas- pensaba el ojiazul en voz alta.

-¡Pero por supuesto que tenemos que tener una aquí!-

-¿Y qué más?-

-Lo demás fue… normal- explico sin ganas –Lo mismo para un cirujano, cirugías, pacientes, accidentes, creo que por eso los hospitales se consideran copias, tu sabes; lo mismo de siempre, en nuestra carrera la competencia es crucial. Aunque en L.A. solo hay como cuatro cirujanos destacados en todo lo demás me la pase normal-

-Ya veo… ¿Y regresaste por…?- cuestionaba más que curioso, el hecho de que él haya escogido el extranjero solo por curiosidad no era motivo fuerte como para hacer a sus veintitrés años la residencia en L.A. y decidir quedarse ahí durante cinco años hasta ahora… sabía que él se había recibido en el extranjero y que pedir un traslado hasta el hospital de Karakura era muy complicado. Ichigo ya lo había consultado con su padre, con él y con la familia Ishida, era una documentación delicada y más por el hecho de que la distancia de ese hospital a este era una muy extensa. Pero con algo de paciencia logro ser acreditada –también sin dejar de comentar que la capacidad de Kurosaki Ichigo fue recomendada por varios doctores reconocidos de USA- por lo que consiguió el mismo puesto que tenía en su antiguo hospital: como especialista en cirugía general. Lo extraño para Ishida era que en el poco contacto que tenía con Kurosaki, este siempre le transmitía su emoción al trabajar lejos de casa. Por eso se sorprendió mucho al recibir un fax en donde se le pedía una carta de recomendación para el doctor Kurosaki Ichigo, quien había comenzado el papeleo de un traslado.

-Bueno creo que no tengo un punto definitivo, pero si quieres una razón, sería mi familia- contesto sincero terminando su café –Extrañe mi hogar Ishida, creo que eso es más que suficiente-

-Lo sé, lo siento si te ofendió mi pregunta-

-No hay problema-

-Bueno…- llamo levantándose –Como no entraras hasta mañana, sería bueno darte un recorrido ¿No crees?-

-Vamos, conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano- rio divertido, en si se hallaba orgulloso de su propio comentario, sin embargo…

-Kurosaki, te recuerdo que estuviste ausente por cinco años, las cosas cambian- comentaba mientras arreglaba sus gafas –Este lugar puede que sea el mismo por enfrente pero ha tenido muchas mejoras- explico –Hace tres años, se reacomodo el hospital de una manera práctica y efectiva; para que se ajustara a los dos nuevos edificios-

-Oh…- sonrió algo divertido pues parecía que estuviera recibiendo una clase de historia –Espera ¿Dos nuevos edificios?-

-Sí, se construyeron dos edificios equipados con solamente quirófanos, el de la derecha se apegó más a urgencias por lo que está cerca de la entrada para las ambulancias, y el de la izquierda que esta mas pegado al hospital en sí; es para cirugía en general- explico caminando alrededor del pelinaranja quien aún estaba sentado sobre la acolchonada silla, prestando atención – También se extendió el departamento de pediatría-

-¡Genial!- exclamo feliz, por escuchar el progreso que había dado el hospital del cual desde su niñez se había sentido orgulloso.

-Por eso te digo que hay que empezar con el recorri-

-Uryu necesito tu firma en estos papeles son sobre la junta de ayer- llamo una dulce voz abriendo la puerta.

-Orihime…-

-¡Ah! ¡Estas ocupado!- pronuncio sin percatarse de la persona que se hallaba sentada sobre la silla –Entonces vendré después y te explicare todo…- corto en un hilo de voz al percibir la mirada sorprendida que se posesionaba sobre ella. Eso debía ser una broma ¿verdad?

-¿I-Inoue?- cuestiono el pelinaranja sorprendiéndose de sobre manera. ¿Era ella? La chica que paso junto a él la preparatoria y la universidad ¿Era ella? No podía creerlo, los años la alabaron, y la madurez la moldeo por completo. Ahora era toda una mujer, ¡y que mujer! Ichigo no podía creerlo, se hallaba más hermosa de lo que podía recordar.

-¿K-Kurosaki-kun?- exclamo sorprendida y feliz -¡Volviste!- dijo con la felicidad sobre el rostro acercándose al susodicho, quien al instante se paró de la silla para atraerla a un afectivo abrazo -¿Cuándo?- cuestiono separándose sonrojada.

-Hoy, fue toda una locura- explicaba mientras la veía sonriente

-Qué extraño, no sabía nada de tu traslado- comento mientras observaba de reojo a Ishida quien verificaba su localizador que había empezado a sonar.

-¡Demonios!- exclamo el jefe de cirugía.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto preocupada pues el rostro del ojiazul se hallaba entre triste y rabiado.

-Es un paciente que llego esta mañana- comento ansioso –Acaban de enviarme los resultados de la resonancia magnética- hablaba al tiempo en que observaba su localizador digital observando la imagen, agrandándola extendiendo sus dedos sobre la pantalla táctil para apreciarla mejor –Es un tumor- pronuncio entrecortado, apretando el aparato entre sus manos, angustiado. La mirada de Orihime era triste, comprendía esa sensación de saber que trataste con todas tus fuerzas de salvar a tu paciente; de mantenerlo con vida. Sin embargo las heridas externas son totalmente diferentes a las internas y por lo regular las internas son las más letales –No puedo hacerlo Orihime… no puedo decirle a su familia, o a él… solo tiene un treinta por ciento de lograrlo- la ojigris lo miro con comprensión, pero de alguna manera tenía que hacerlo. Con delicadeza poso su mano sobre su hombro para apoyarlo.

-No es algo que nos guste hacer Uryu, pero de algún modo es nuestro trabajo. Y como doctores tenemos la obligación de mantener al tanto a nuestros pacientes y a sus familias- confortaba la ojigris con una tierna sonrisa –A veces las cosas no salen como queremos, como médicos queremos manejar la vida a nuestro gusto, pero no siempre resulta como debería de ser. Por algo existen los milagros, y solamente tú puedes ayudar a que ese milagro se realice, eres un gran doctor Uryu; haz que valga la pena realizar el milagro- la mirada ojiazul se mostró de lleno con sorpresa y dulzura, por algo la había escogido a ella. Siempre había sido la indicada.

-Gracias Orihime… Kurosaki el hospital te lo mostra-

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora no tengo cirugías, yo me encargo. Ahora ve- indico con la mano hacia la puerta alentándolo con una sonrisa –Ve y salva esa vida, doctor Ishida- atino a la sonrisa del peli azul -¡Ve!- se despidió con un ademan de mano y salió por la puerta con la velocidad de un rayo, la ojigris solo sonreía satisfecha y un tanto orgullosa de su amigo. Y hasta podía apostar que también se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

-Un día duro eh- pronuncio el ojimarron llamando la atención de la pelinaranja.

-En un hospital siempre son días duros, Kurosaki-kun- por supuesto, se sintió avergonzado por la enseñanza que le propino su compañera, eso era algo que habían aprendido desde la universidad. Como el legado de un doctor; nunca serian días fáciles -¿Listo para el recorrido?-

-Claro- asintió con las mejillas rojas mientras que caminaba detrás de ella.

Había cambiado, esa mujer que andaba dándole la espalda; había cambiado. Había crecido, no solo físicamente, no solo como mujer; como doctora había crecido. Su mirada se hallaba igual de cálida, pero si lograbas mirar un poco más; podrías apreciar que dentro de esa mirada se encontraba una gran sabiduría, sobre la medicina; sobre la vida. Inoue Orihime había crecido como persona, y eso le atraía. De hecho, ella siempre le había atraído. Siempre supo que dentro de ella había algo más… como ese extraño "algo" que te atrae como un imán. Pero que también como uno, podía repeler. Y eso le aterraba, pues no sabía si eran opuestos o iguales, y no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer si por alguna razón se repelía. Eran esos temores estúpidos de adolescentes los que lo atormentaban… por lo que declino las oportunidades, y no se animó. Decidió quedarse con esa amistad que siempre le ofrecía, sin tomar el riesgo de decirle cualquier sentimiento que sintiera sin razón alguna. Tenía miedo de eso, y huyo. Él tenía el sueño de ir al extranjero y hacer ahí de su profesión algo increíble. Al saber en la preparatoria que Inoue Orihime iba a tomar al igual que él la carrera de medicina, se alentó más. Pero cuando sentía esos extraños sentimientos al estar cerca de ella, más se quería alejar; y fue ahí cuando el miedo lo abrumo. Y fue ahí cuando al último año de terminar la carrera tomara la decisión de hacer su residencia en el extranjero para recibirse en L.A. Uso su sueño como un escape a sus sentimientos, fue un cobarde. Un total y absurdamente cobarde.

-La cafetería se extendió un poco, creo que fue el único lugar que se quedó casi igual- reía mientras explicaba indicando con su mano derecha. Se le hacía algo divertido llevar a su viejo amor de recorrido por el hospital que él conocía con ojos cerrados.

-Es impresionante el cambio que se puede dar en cinco años- añadió mirándola directamente, como si el comentario fuera más para ella que para el hospital; sonrojándola. De alguna forma, su mirada tenía el mismo efecto que siempre había tenido sobre ella, aún era débil ante esos ojos chocolate. « ¡Peligro!» fue lo único que pasaba por su mente.

-T-También agregaron más almacenes de materiales- comentaba nerviosa, cada paso que daba, cada vez que se dedicaba a decir alguna palabra, incluso hasta su parpadear, todo; sentía todo aprisionado por aquellos ojos que la seguían sin inmutación alguna.

-Oh…- susurro, bien era el colmo. Parecía que la atracción era ella, y de alguna forma le agradaba pero no de esa manera. Ella también podía darse el lujo de apreciarlo, si él hablaba de lo mucho que había cambiado en cinco años, era porque no se había visto bien frente al espejo. Si hablaban de cambios, claro que el de Kurosaki era más notorio. ¡Por los santos cielos! Ese hombre siempre había sido atractivo, pero ahora que lo veía de regreso con ese estilo nuevo que adopto del extranjero le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Vestía claramente bien ceñidos esos vaqueros de mezclilla que le sentaban muy bien en las caderas, esa playera negra de cuello en V se le ajustaba bastante bien a su bien formado torso. Las cosas que podría decirle en ese momento… pero que callaba solo mordiéndose los labios.

Incluso la anchura de sus hombros se le hacía distinta ¿había estado haciendo ejercicio? Su rostro era dueño de una madurez que hasta sintió un cosquilleo entre los dedos por querer recorrerlo por completo, desde su mandíbula hasta el mentón, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a los labios… carnosos e incitantes. ¡Mierda! Esto ya iba para otro rumbo « ¡Concéntrate Orihime! » pensaba reprimiéndose a ella misma.

* * *

Ya habían recorrido la mayor parte del hospital, inclusive Orihime le había presumido lo que era el nuevo departamento de pediatría, del cual se hallaba completamente orgullosa. Habían pasado de nuevo a la cafetería para compartir un café –por parte de Ichigo quien insistió en pagar ambos- para después sentarse sobre unas bancas fuera del hospital que se hallaban frente a la entrada de urgencias.

Dedicaron un tiempo para hablar sobre las experiencias de cada uno, los casos extraños a los que habían asistido, los triunfos y las pérdidas que causaron un gran dolor durante sus carreras. Los amigos y enemigos que habían hecho, y los pacientes agradables que ocuparon un lugar en sus corazones.

-Aun no puedo creer que Ishida sea jefe en cirugía- comento Ichigo risueño –debe ser un trabajo duro, después de todo también es jefe de neurocirugía; y eso es algo que se debe admirar-

-Realmente es un trabajo duro-

-¿Y siempre le ayudas?- cuestiono curioso, su tono sonó algo que ¿celoso?

-Bueno… si- contesto cortante con la curiosidad de Kurosaki sobre ella a lo que agrego: -Soy su mano derecha- dijo, pero sus nervios aumentaron cuando sintieron cada vez más a fondo los ojos marrones sobre ella –Fue algo de improvisto ¿sabes?- explico –El día que hizo esa junta todos estábamos sin saber el "por qué" de la reunión, y cuando anuncio que necesitaría una ayuda, y que esa ayuda seria yo me quede sin palabras, como muchos otros- decía mientras daba un sorbo a su café, atenta a la mirada marrón que no parpadeaba ni por un segundo –Al principio me reí, creí que era una broma. Después me explico y me dio muchas excusas, dijo que no me había escogido por ser su amiga desde hace muchos años, ni porque tenía "derecho de antigüedad" con él – rio divertida –Si no porque era la persona indicada a la que podía confiarle cualquier cosa, y no solo por la confianza, sino por la capacidad. Él dijo: "no hay persona más apta que tú para este trabajo, Orihime"- pronuncio recordando el día en que la promovieron –Y, acepte gustosa de ello-

-Creo que este trabajo te favorece, eres muy buena en ello- añadió el pelinaranja -¿Y tú rama es…?-

-Soy jefa del departamento de cirugía pediátrica- pronuncio sonriente con calidez en sus palabras. Ichigo pensó que no había mejor profesión que esa para ella.

-Me atormentan los puestos de jefes- Orihime rio.

-Me gusta saber que cumplimos nuestros sueños, tanto como Uryu- dijo –Y… como tú y yo- agrego haciendo énfasis en la última frase –Es genial saber que llegaste con el mismo puesto Kurosaki-kun-

-Al principio también me sorprendí- contesto sincero.

-Perdóname pero, puedo saber… ¿Por qué volviste?- su pregunta lo saco de orbita, no esperaba ese tipo de cuestionamiento directo por parte de ella, realmente había cambiado.

-Bueno, digamos que L.A. no tenía lo que necesitaba- sincero Kurosaki.

-¿Aun siendo tu sueño?- cuestiono haciéndolo sonreír dulce.

-Aun siendo mi sueño…- suspiro –Estar en el extranjero no es tan duro como pensé, claro que me esforzaba día a día, pero había algo que me faltaba ¿sabes?- decía –Me gustaba estar haya pero al tiempo quería estar con mi familia, y pensaba ¿Por qué no ir un fin de semana de visita? Si fuera uno cada dos meses no sería mucho el gasto- comento riendo –Pero a fin de cuentas, supe que el dinero no era el problema. Si no yo- explicaba con la mirada hacia el suelo –Estaba seguro que si llegaba de visita no hubiera querido regresarme, y eso hacía que desistiera de la idea-

-De alguna manera puedo entenderte- pronuncio con una mueca.

-Cada vez que tenía la intención de ir al aeropuerto para tomar el primer vuelo ¿sabes que hacia?- cuestiono a lo que la ojigris negó con la cabeza divertida –Preguntaba por el costo del vuelo y de la escala para llegar al menos a Tokio, después a eso le sumaba el costo del tren hasta Karakura, y ese dinero juntado lo guardaba dentro de un sobre que colocaba en el primer cajón de mi buro junto a la cama, no vas a creerme pero en total tengo treinta sobres, guardados aun en alguna parte de mi maleta- la chica mostraba un rostro sorprendido que lo hizo reír –Imagínate el royo por el que pase al tratar de decir que era dinero limpio en el aeropuerto, me miraban como si fuera un mafioso- la ojigris soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Eso no sería novedad- admitió.

-¡Oye!- reclamo con un ceño fingido ante la sonrisa dulce de la pelinaranja –Muchas veces recordé los tiempos que viví durante la universidad… los buenos momentos que pasaba con Ishida, con Chad… y contigo- pronuncio observándola a los ojos mientras sonreía –Claro también recordaba a mi familia- añadió con carmín en las mejillas.

-Tuve la oportunidad de verte- pronuncio llamando la atención del ojimarron quien no comprendía el termino de aquella oración –Después de terminar la carrera en mi primer año de internado me ofrecieron trabajo en el extranjero- sincero la mujer ante la atónita mirada del pelinaranja –Yo… iba a aceptarla, iba hacerlo. Solo me faltaban las maletas para decir el si- comento –Pero no pude hacerlo, mis términos eran diferentes a los tuyos ¿lo sabes no? ¡Podría hacer mi profesión en el extranjero! Eso me emocionaba y no tenía inconvenientes, no tenía familia a quien añorar, estaba lista- decía mientras jugaba con un mechón de su largo cabello –Pero algo en mí, me detuvo. Y cuando supe que había sido, me di cuenta de que era todo. Todo esto fue lo que me detuvo. Me di cuenta que aquí es mi lugar, este es mi sitio, mi familia, mi hogar. Karakura es mi todo- continuo –Y no podía dejar a mi todo, aquí tengo amigos, y personas a las que considero mi familia, es por eso que no titubeé al momento de decir: no- pronuncio sonriente –Esa es otra de las razones por las que me siento muy orgullosa de ti Kurosaki-kun, fuiste capaz de seguir adelante aun con esos sentimientos de dejar todo con tal de regresarte, ¡Admiro esa fuerza de voluntad que posees, es tan inquebrantable!-

-También me siento orgulloso de ti Inoue, tomar una decisión como la que acabas de mencionar no es algo fácil- comento parándose de la banca para tomar el vaso de café de entre sus mano poniéndola nerviosa, para tirarlos en la basura –Estoy contento de que hayas escuchado a tu corazón para tomar la respuesta correcta, ¡eso es algo tan tú!- dijo haciéndola sonrojar. Se giró sobre si para observarla con la vista hacia abajo pues ella aún seguía sentada sobre la banca –Te sentaron bien los años Inoue- alago poniéndola ahora como un tomate.

-Me atrevo a decir que sucedió lo mismo contigo, Kurosaki-kun- comento sonrojada desviando la mirada nerviosa.

-Te extrañe- sincero llamando su atención lo cual hizo que lo viera a la cara con total sorpresa que le arranco una sonrisa de los labios –No hubo un día en que no te recordara… puedo jurar que te me hacías presente a diario- decía al tiempo en que la miraba a los ojos con cierta ternura. « ¡Peligro! » volvía a recordarle a la mente de la ojigris.

-Kurosaki-kun…- balbuceaba nerviosa, su mirada no dejaba de observarla, era como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Eso le atraía.

-Inoue… yo-

-¡Preparen el camino libre! ¡Esto será muy duro muchachos!- pronuncio de lleno el jefe en trauma: Ikkaku, quien salía tras varios internos y otros residentes con el equipo especial para traumatología alertando a ambos pelinaranjas. Quienes después de observarse preocupados se encaminaron hacia la escena en donde también se encontraron con Ishida portando el mismo equipo.

-¡Ishida!- llamo corriendo el pelinaranja hacia el -¿Qué sucede?- el ojiazul lo miro dudoso.

-Un incendio en la gasolinera del centro- contesto ante la cara de devastación por parte del ojimarron –Por ahora nos traerán a los más afectados-

-¿Cuántas víctimas?- pregunto la ojigris ya lista con su equipo de trauma. « Es rápida…» pensó el pelinaranja.

-Puedo atinar que más de doce- respondió en media mueca, Ichigo se había adentrado en el hospital para tomar una de las batas de repuesto que había en un perchero, después corrió para ponerse el equipo de trauma y llegar a la puerta de urgencias con los demás.

-Kurosaki ¿Qué haces? ¡Tú regreso es hasta mañana!- reclamaba el ojiazul ante la mirada dudosa del ojimarron.

-¡Esta claro que no voy a quedarme sentado Ishida!-

-¡Eso es en contra de las políticas del hospital!- exclamo el jefe en cirugía atrayendo las miradas.

-¡Oigan!- grito la ojigris posándose entre los dos hombres frente a ellos mientras los tomaba del brazo –Esto es un gran accidente y la ayuda siempre es bienvenida- pronuncio hacia Ishida –No gasten energías en pleitos que no valen la pena, hagamos que nuestro esfuerzo se refleje en la salud de nuestros pacientes, ¿Entendido?- cuestiono a lo que ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza precipitándose al escuchar el ruido de las sirenas por parte de las ambulancias.

En un par de minutos que se pasaron como cualquier pestañeo, las ambulancias se hallaban estacionadas frente a ellos bajando a las víctimas de aquel cruel accidente.

-¡A salvar vidas señores!- alentó la ojigris dándoles una palmada en la espalda. Se sintió rara, ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba así? No importa…

Cuatro agredidos fueron llevados al área de traumatología, pues habían recibido fuertes impactos por la explosión que ocasiono el incendio. Otros dos a plástica por severas quemaduras. Al llegar la tercera ambulancia no podían estar más que sorprendidos, la cantidad de víctimas iba en aumento y eso que solo iban a llevar a los más afectados. De esa magnitud debió ser el percance.

-¿Qué tenemos?- cuestiono Ishida observando que de esa ambulancia salían cuatro víctimas, todos bañados en sangre. Orihime corrió hacia un pequeño niño que tenía cubierto el torso de dos camisas, como si las hubieran utilizado como vendas.

-Tres víctimas-

-¿Tres?- cuestiono el ojimarron al ver cuatro camillas.

-Sí, tenía pulso pero hace treinta minutos que no lo tiene- explicaba el paramédico haciendo hincapié sobre una víctima, era una mujer de cabello castaño, rondaba de unos veintitrés años –Llego muerta, solo tienes que decirlo- ambos doctores se quedaron observando el rostro de la mujer que yacía sobre la camilla, era algo terrible la muerte –Necesito que lo digas- exigió el hombre, era claro que un paramédico no podía declarar la muerte de un paciente, solo los doctores podían hacerlo. Y era necesario para la ficha técnica y para dejar el cuerpo.

-Hora de muerte 6: 43- declaro la ojigris tapando a la mujer con la manta que llevaba encima, no sabía que pasaba pero sus compañeros estaban actuando extraños, ¡Por dios! No era el primer trauma, ni seria el ultimo –Ahora vamos- exclamo la ojigris llamando la atención de ambos para dirigirse al siguiente paciente. Era el niño que había observado Inoue con anterioridad.

-Él es Zen Yomi, se hallaba dentro de la tienda de paso que está en la gasolinera, recibió un fuerte golpe en la explosión, tiene hemorragia interna en el pecho causada por la incrustación de vidrios- Ishida revisaba los ojos con una linterna especial.

-Está libre de neuro- comento corriendo hacia el siguiente paciente. El niño movía la cabeza asustado mientras observaba hacia todas partes.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa!- gritaba el niño exaltándose, fue interceptado por Orihime quien lo veía con una sonrisa, checándolo.

-Hola Zen-kun, soy la doctora Inoue, sé que es difícil pero debes tranquilizarte ¿de acuerdo? Voy a quitar despacio estas camisas… si sientes algún dolor no dudes en avisar- el pequeño asintió con el temor en el rostro. Orihime retiro las camisas y observo como la sangre salía en pequeños borbotones por los vidrios, su mirada se tornó preocupada.

Mientras la ojigris se hallaba con el pequeño, Ichigo se encamino hacia la siguiente victima que era una mujer –libre de neuro, declarada por Ishida- quien se hallaba embarazada, esto preocupo al pelinaranja pues el impacto pudo ocasionar cualquier cambio en su cuerpo, lo cual puede afectar al bebe.

-Su nombre es Himiko Satsuki, veintisiete años, sufrió un gran impacto en la explosión, la encontramos boca abajo- decía el hombre mientras que Ichigo chequeaba los signos vitales de la mujer –Es increíble que él bebe se encuentre bien- pero eso no fue suficiente para Kurosaki, era casi imposible. En términos de milagro, claro seria impresionante ver algo así, pero es totalmente imposible, la mujer está embarazada sufrió de lleno en la explosión y la encontraron boca abajo, ¡Es obvio que algo está mal aquí! Y eso es algo que debía averiguarlo ya.

-Necesita cirugía- exclamo la ojigris tapando con ambas manos el pecho del pequeño -¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre! ¡Alguien traiga gasas! ¡Ahora!- enfermeras e internos llegaron a su llamado.

-¡Demonios! ¡Ishida, también necesita cirugía!- grito desde el otro extremo Ichigo empujando la camilla de Himiko -¡Está a punto de dar a luz!- exclamo exaltado observando la sangre que caía hacia el suelo, llamar a un especialista en ginecología sería una pérdida de tiempo -¡Puedo hacerlo!- pronuncio serio comprendiendo la mirada del peli azul.

-¡De acuerdo!, ¡Trauma 1 preparen el quirófano seis para la doctora Inoue!- exclamo haciéndolos correr a todos -¡Trauma 3 el quirófano cuatro para el doctor Kurosaki! ¡Y Trauma dos conmigo al quirófano dos! ¡Vamos!- las miradas de los tres se encontraron, en sus ojos solo se podían atinar una cosa _"buena suerte"_

_**[El cambio… No nos gusta, lo tememos. Pero no podemos detenerlos. O nos adaptamos al cambio… o nos quedamos atrás. Duele crecer. Quien te diga que no duele, miente. Pero esta es la verdad. A veces cuanto más cambien, más siguen siendo iguales. Y a veces… Oh, a veces el cambio es bueno. A veces el cambio lo es todo.]**_

-¡Vamos Himiko-san!- no había respuesta, la mujer se hallaba totalmente cansada, su cuerpo palidecía de un momento a otro. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? -¡Rápido Instrumentos para cesárea!- gritaba mientras preparaba a la paciente con la anestesia necesaria -¡Bisturí!- su empeño logro ganarse el respeto de las enfermeras y de los internos, el doctor Kurosaki trabaja de una manera única. Pero ese no era el momento de halagos, dos vidas se hallaban en juego y no estaba dispuesto a perder ninguna.

La operación había salido exitosa, la mujer había podido observar a su hermosa niña que lloraba de la felicidad por la vida. Ichigo se hallaba feliz, pero el estado de la paciente lo preocupaba cada vez en aumento, su palidez aun no cesaba. Llevaron a la niña a una incubadora mientras se dedicaba a cerrar a la paciente, pero algo ocurrió…

Su presión comenzó en descenso…

-¡Himiko-san!- llamaba el ojimarron asistiéndole con el masaje cardiaco -¡Taquicardia! ¡Cayo la presión! ¡Carro de paro! ¡Voy a cardiovertir!- un interno llego con el aparato mientras Ichigo tomaba ambas placas frotándolas -¡Carga a 100! ¡Despejen!- fue la primera, pero no hubo ningún cambio -¡Carga a 200! ¡Despejen!- sin respuesta -¡Demonios! ¡Esta fibrilando! ¡Carga a 300! ¡Despejen!- no podía ser verdad, se hallaba desesperado -¡Vamos Himiko-san! ¡Tiene una hija! ¡Carga a 300 de nuevo! ¡Despejen!- demonios, ¿Qué debía hacer? Se le estaban yendo las opciones, su cerebro dejo de pensar en cuanto sintió una mano sobre su brazo derecho.

**_[Hay una mirada en los ojos de los pacientes. Hay un aroma, el olor de la muerte, una clase de sexto sentido. Cuando el gran más allá se dirige hacia ti, lo sientes venir. ¿Qué es lo que siempre has soñado hacer antes de morir?]_**

-K-Kurosaki-san…- llamo la mujer –P-Por f-favor… c-cuídela… p-proteja a K-Kokoro…-

-¡No puedes darte por vencida!-

-Y-Ya n-n-no t-tengo fuerzas para luchar…- pronuncio con una leve sonrisa soltando su brazo –G-Gracias…- alcanzo a decir antes de cerrar sus ojos y mostrar una fina línea turbante sobre el osciloscopio. El quirófano se hallaba en silencio, Ichigo miro hacia su lado izquierdo sobre el suelo. La sangre que había perdido era demasiada… ¡mierda!

-Hora de muerte 8:56- declaro quitándose el cubre bocas para salir a asearse, no sin antes mirar entristecido hacia aquella valiente mujer que dio su vida por la de su hijo…

* * *

-¿Estas bien?- cuestiono el peli azul observándolo de reojo.

-No creo y ¿tu?-

-Bueno, logro salvarse- indico hundiéndose de hombros, suspirando cansado –Sabes que no debes culparte ¿verdad?- el ojimarron solo hizo un ademan con las manos haciéndolo enfadar -¡No podías salvar a ambas! ¡Y lo sabes! - exclamo totalmente fuera de sus cabales -¡Esa mujer había perdido sangre desde que sufrió por aquella explosión! ¡Su fuerza de voluntad es lo que hizo que su hija llegara hasta tus manos! ¡Tal vez no salvaste su vida, pero si su alma! ¡Deberías sentirte orgulloso!- trato de hacerlo comprender pero su mirada lo entristecía demasiado. Con rudeza lo tomo del cuello jalándolo por todo el hospital sobresaltándolo, hasta llegar frente a la sala de cunas donde se encontraba la ojigris, sorprendiéndose del trato que le daba Ishida a Kurosaki.

-Te necesita- fue lo único que atino a decir para después dejarlo frente a ella e irse, confundida no comprendía nada de lo que sus compañeros hacían en ese loco día, pero al observar el rostro de Ichigo, le llego la clara idea de lo que padecía. Ella había pasado por eso, y estaba segura de que él también, pero como doctores nunca es bueno acostumbrarte a la muerte. Por lo que siempre es doloroso, y algunas veces unas más que otras.

-No es tu culpa- pronuncio haciendo que girara la vista hacia ella mientras se hallaban frente al cunero.

-Lo sé- dijo mirándola, con una mirada vacía –Pero pude haberla salvado-

-Hubieras perdido a su bebe- trato de confrontar pero el solo cerraba los ojos dolido –Kurosaki-kun ¿Sabes lo que se dice cuando una madre tiene un hijo?- el negó con la cabeza en silencio –Se dice que nace otra vida, y en parte es cierto pero… ¿sabes que creo yo?- volvió a negar –Yo creo que cuando una madre tiene un hijo aparte de otórgale la vida, le da una parte de su alma… mírala- pronuncio observando a la bebe que pataleaba mientras se metía la manita a la boca, portaba una identificación en su muñeca derecha con el nombre de "Kokoro" –Kurosaki-kun… puede que no hayas salvado su cuerpo, pero para mí salvaste a las dos, fuiste capaz de traer a Kokoro-chan a la vida y gracias a eso también el alma de Himiko-san, y estoy segura que ella te esta eternamente agradecida-

-Kokoro… es un nombre hermoso- balbuceo con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro, recargándose sobre el vidrio mientras observaba a la pequeña –Verla es como una clase de milagro…- susurro sonriente aun en llanto –Gracias Inoue- pronuncio observándola mientras esta se atrevía sonrojada a remover sus lágrimas, aumentando las suyas propias «No puedo evitarlo… es imposible no llorar cuando él lo hace; me duele» -Parece que es contagioso el llanto- pronuncio divertido un poco más calmado al tiempo en que removía con su pulgar las lágrimas de la ojigris.

* * *

**_[Hay milagros médicos. Siendo devotos del altar de la ciencia, no nos gusta creer que existen los milagros. Pero existen. Ocurren cosas. No podemos explicarlas, no podemos controlarlas… pero ocurren. En la medicina los milagros existen. Existen cada día. Sólo que no siempre que necesitamos que existan.]_**

-¿Cómo esta Orihime?- pregunto el ojiazul llegando con unos papeles entre sus manos.

-Ha ido por café- contesto sonriente observando hacia la vitrina -¿Qué pasara con ella?- preocupada se atrevió a cuestionar. Mientras que Ishida alzaba los papeles enseñándoselos.

-Himiko-san no era de aquí Orihime- explico dejando confundida a la ojigris –No encontramos ningún familiar, y por lo parece tampoco hay un padre que reclame a la pequeña-

-No puede ser…- susurro con mirada triste.

-Desgraciadamente, cuando esté lista para salir del hospital caerá en las manos de servicios sociales; quienes la cuidaran y cuando tenga la edad permitida ira a un orfanato. Con la espera de que sea adoptada por una buena familia- contesto con una mueca, esa idea no le agradaba para nada. Pero así lo decían las reglas del hospital, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

_**[Si, definitivamente algo va a ocurrir… una especie de milagro]**_

-No todo tiene que ser así…- susurro siendo escuchada por el jefe de cirugía.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestiono, curioso.

**_[Al final de un día como este, un día en el que muchas oraciones son respondidas y otras muchas no… Tomamos nuestros milagros donde podemos. Cruzamos toda distancia, y a veces… en contra de todas las excepciones, en contra de toda lógica… los tocamos.]_**

-Por qué… yo quiero adoptarla-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**¿MERECE REVIEW? *O***

**!Yo digo que siii! !Yo digo que si!**

**Matta ne~~ **


End file.
